


En libertad

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAN X SAM - Freeform, M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, fanfic wincest en español, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ama a Dean,Dean ama a Sam pero tiene miedo de lastimarlo y arruinar todo lo que hay entre ellos , fanfic wincest en español</p>
            </blockquote>





	En libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Faru quien pidió algo basado en la canción Delirium tremens de Fito Páez argumentando que le recuerda mucho a Dean y bueno este es el resultado

**SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE**

 

_En libertad_

_Que busca en todas y en ninguna_   
_ojos que aprendan a mirar,_   
_labios que quemen,_   
_sabios que enseñen a besar,_   
_delirium tremens._   
_Maltrátame por caridad,_   
_¿en qué otros brazos hallarás_   
_delirium tremens?_

_Delirium tremens-Fito Páez_

 

La verdad era que Sam ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía 17 años recién cumplidos que le reclaman libertad en todos los aspectos de su vida y ya estaba por demás fastidiado de ver llegar a Dean con marcas en el cuello, así que no lo pensó dos veces y una vez que su padre se marcho, se planto en la entrada del motel a esperar a que su hermano llegara

Y Dean llego con la chamarra abierta y un poco aturdido

-¿a ti que te pasa?-soltó Sam

-Sam….ho…hombre ¿Qué haces afuera?

-no me has contestado-protestó el menor  

Pero Dean le paso de largo y entró, se quitó la chamarra y se sentó en su cama

-dime…

-no fastidies Sam que no estoy de humor

-nunca estas de humor y lo que es peor pareciera que estoy maldito para ti

-¿maldito ?

-te largas todas las tardes quien sabe a dónde y…

-No voy a  darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer

De pronto Sam se aproximo tan cerca de Dean que prácticamente podía percibir cada pestaña en los ojos de su hermano y eso lo hizo temblar un poco

-¿no vas a decirme nada? ¿A mi?

El corazón de Dean se acelero violetamente  y de pronto sintió lo que todas las presas debían sentir ante un cazador, el más puro de todos los miedos, el vértigo a acercarse a algo de lo que no había retorno

-Sam…. Tú eres el jodido problema

-por favor Dean, la ultima vez te dije que no me importaba nada, que te dejaras de tus estúpidas excusas y sermones

-ese es el problema Sam ni siquiera busco una excusa para esto, lo veo tan lógico y normal como si se tratara de matar a cualquier bastardo maligno  que se nos cruza en el camino

-¿entonces Dean?

-no… no quiero que seas tú Sammy, te amo demasiado como para darme el lujo de bajar la guardia y ser yo el que te ame y al mismo tiempo el que te lastime

-¿y cómo sabes que va a pasar algo así?

-pasará porque tarde o temprano caerás en la cuenta de que te mereces algo mejor, porque no voy a permitir que nada te ocurra y te sentirás asfixiado por mí, porque tú eres libre y yo amo tu libertad y te la quitare, pasará porque yo me conformo con lo que tú me des y tu no, tu quieres vida y yo no puedo darte nada pero tampoco puedo negarte nada

-¡Basta Dean!

-y lo que es peor es que un día te despertaras y estarás cansado de mi y vas a odiarme con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo y no podre con eso Sam…No _puedo_ con eso

De pronto quedaron frente a frente y Dean maldijo por lo bajo que Sam ya estuviera más alto que él y lo que le faltaba por crecer

-¿y? ¿Pretendes escabullirte y eludirme con cualquier tipa que se te ponga al paso ? porque entonces Dean tu no sientes nada por mi porque te da lo mismo ir a desahogarte con cualquiera

Hasta ahí fue capaz de llegar Sam antes de terminar tendido en la cama sujetado de ambas manos y con Dean sobre el

-¡no te atrevas idiota!-le dijo Dean-¡no te atrevas a denigrar esto! porque llevo años evitando llegar hasta este punto ¡años imbécil! Por ti…. Sería capaz de todo, hasta de alejarme de ti

-nadie… nadie puede decidir cómo va a terminar esto más que tu y yo Dean…. Por favor Dean

El mayor problema en la vida de Dean no eran los monstruos, demonios o cualquier cosa a la que tenía que enfrentar por ese intento de vida que llevaban todos los cazadores , el principal problema que tenía en la vida era el impulso de aferrarse a Sam, el lamentar su ausencia, el enfrentarse a la idea de que mas allá del vinculo y la obligación sanguínea que tenia para el, tuviera sentimientos incluso más fuertes de los que podía permitirse soportar por esta razón cada que Sam pedía tenia lo que quería aun si eso significaba sacrificios, así había funcionado todo desde el primer día y aun con todo y los indicios del inminente desastre que sus sentimientos los dejarían Dean se rindió

-Sam…. Sammy…. Lo siento tanto… perdóname…-murmuró

 

Sam sintió como la presión alrededor de sus muñecas desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, Deán lo había soltado y Sam dejo escapar un quejido de protesta, intento incorporarse  hasta que consciente de que su hermano le había alzado la camisa a la altura de su ombligo y estaba rodando sus labios como solo él era capaz

Sintió vértigo al darse cuenta  de la decisión que el mayor había tomado

-te amo ¿lo sabias?

Dean no le respondió, en voz alta simplemente se dedico a satisfacer a Sam con la misma devoción que le había profesado desde siempre y Sam se entrego a Dean como a la única persona a la que hasta ese día no podía negarse o rebelarse aunque quisiera  

Algunas horas después cuando ambos estaban cómoda y despreocupadamente en la cama de Dean ,Sam rompió ese apacible silencio

-debo entender que…

-no lo intentes Sammy, no hay nada que entender

-en eso tienes razón

-yo siempre tengo la razón que para algo soy el mayor

-bueno …. Sobre eso, no siempre

-¿quieres pelear Sammy ?

-si volvemos a terminar así, mas te vale comenzar de una vez

-tengo…-Dean se detuvo un momento y le quito poco a  poco la sabana con la que momentos antes cubriera a su hermano-una mejor idea ¿Por qué no dejamos la pelea  y vamos directamente a lo que sucede después?

Sam se sonrojo y asintió para después besarlo como hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer libre y siendo el único para y por Dean

 

Fin

 

 

 

 


End file.
